


Danganronpa V3: Maki Harukawa Alternate Execution

by doffyfan



Series: Danganronpa V3: Alternate Executions [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I hope I can write romance well, Songfic, sorry this took so long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doffyfan/pseuds/doffyfan
Summary: Yet another alternate execution, this time wondering what if Maki had killed Ouma in chapter 5 and had been the one to be kidnapped and go along with Ouma's plan.





	Danganronpa V3: Maki Harukawa Alternate Execution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarmonyHouston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyHouston/gifts).

> This is for HarmonyHouston who requested this in the comments of my last alternate execution fic. You have no idea how long I've been planning to write out a scenario like this. I'm glad I could finally bring it to life. It's long and glorious. I think this is the second best alternate execution I've written (with Saihara's being the best).
> 
> This is also a songfic (yay!). I've wanted to write on for a while, but never knew what the right time would be. The song I incorporated is Catch The Rainbow by Rainbow. It's one of my favorite songs of all time. The song is about a medieval love story where two people realize that their love won't work out regardless of all of the hope they had for the future. I thought it fit beautifully in the context of Maki and Kaito's relationship within the game and them being forced to say goodbye.
> 
> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5QukAC-jqE
> 
> Sorry for rambling! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Maki Harukawa**

  
_We believed we’d catch the rainbow…._

“Wow! I can’t believe it!” Monokuma declared. “You did it. You rotten fish-for-brains bastards actually did it! You solved the ‘unsolvable’ murder of Kokichi Ouma!”

The court room was silent as the remaining students knew that Monokuma’s words were hollow and sarcastic.

“And who would have believed that the culprit was none other than our resident assassin? It was so obvious that even my cute little cubs picked up on it,” Monokuma said, turning to his newly revived Monocubs.

“Says someone who was in the fucking dark just as much as all of us,” Kaito muttered.

The innocent students ignored Kaito’s remark and stood in stunned silence. The looks of disbelief and despair on their faces said what a million words could never convey. The confidence that Saihara displayed during the trial was gone. Despite deducing the secrets behind Oma’s tricks and the culprit, victim, and outcome of the case, Saihara held no pride towards his accomplishments. His actions only led to tightening the noose around the neck of Maki Harukawa, a girl trapped in her role as an assassin, someone he considered a close friend, someone he assumed would never be driven to comit a murder. He was about to say something when Kaito spoke up.

“Harumaki, why? Why would you kill Ouma? Sure, he was an irritating little shit, but you didn’t have to-”

The astronaut’s words were cut off by a loud coughing fit. Blood and mucus sprayed from his mouth as he covered his mouth with his shirt and attempted to keep his already weak body from collapsing. Once the coughing stopped, there was a crimson stain on Kaito’s shirt and a pool of phlegm by his feet.

_Ride the wind to the sun…._

“You’re such an idiot. Save all that tan for what’s important,” Maki replied.

“This is important!” Kaito said. I can’t believe you would kill someone! I refuse to believe it! You-”

“Save your strength, you idiot,” Maki said, interrupting his outburst. “The reason doesn’t matter anymore because Ouma’s plan failed. As long as you’re safe, I can die happy.”

“That still-”

Kaito broke out into another violent coughing fit worse than the last one. The other students could only stand and watch as the brave self-proclaimed “Luminary of the Stars” was reduced to a shaky wreck. Saihara ran to support Kaito as his knees started to buckle.

“I’m fine, damn it! I don’t need my sidekick to pick me up now! This is between me and Harumaki,” Kaito declared as he brushed of Saihara’s help.

“Damn it, that’s enough Kaito! You’re getting yourself worked up! If you don’t leave things alone, you’ll die!” Maki cried, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Kaito took a few deep breaths.

“Tell me why then. I thought that we could be together and I could spend the rest of my days here with everyone. That I could die happy,” Kaito said.

“Because Ouma had a plan to end the killing game. A plan that would save your life,” Maki said.

_And sail away on ships of wonder…_  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nishishi! I’m surprised you even agreed to meet me here, Assassin-chan! This feels so dangerous. I hope you choke me ‘till my face turns blue and set up a killer case!” Ouma laughed.

“Shut up. This isn’t the time to be lying or spouting nonsense. If you don’t tell me what you want and why we’re meeting here in the bunker, I really will strangle you,” Maki replied, her cold gaze fixated on Ouma.

“Nishishi! Wow! You’re getting good at spotting my lies~” Ouma said.

His gaze suddenly darkened and he dropped all pretense of having fun.

“You’re here to help me end the game.”

“You’re lying. This is just another one of your tricks,” Mai growled as she wrapped her hand around the dagger on her waist.

“Nope! I’m the mastermind of this fun little game! Kill me and you all go free~” Ouma said with a smile.

Without warning, Maki rushed towards Ouma, dagger in hand. Ouma stood still for a moment, unsure of his next move. He expected Maki to try to kill him, but only by strangulation like her usual attempts. He didn’t account for an assault.

Within that moment, Maki snuck up behind Ouma and wrapped her arm firmly around his neck, trapping him in an inescapable chokehold. The dagger was held in front of his neck, the metal glistening as if it were a beast demanding blood to be spilled.

“Enough with your crap. You may have taken control of the Exisals and hijacked the game, but you aren’t the mastermind. If you were, Monokuma wouldn’t be in such a panic,” Maki growled as she started to dig the dagger into Ouma’s flesh. Blood began to drip from the dagger’s blade. “Now talk.”

“Nishishi. You caught me,” Ouma choked out. “That was a lie. But what I said before wasn’t a lie.”

The dagger was driven further into his neck and his breathing became constricted.

“H-honest. All I want to do is beat Monokuma and humiliate the mastermind,” Ouma said. “And I need your help to do it. It will save Kaito’s life too.”

Maki released her chokehold and sheathed her dagger. Ouma coughed as air reached his lungs once again and Maki faced him.

  
“And how do you plan to beat him? You have the weapons on your side, but he still holds all the power,” Maki said.

“My plan is to take away the only power he has over us: the rules. I plan to end this game right here and now. We have the means to disable the cameras. If we stage a murder so complex that neither the others or Monokuma can solve it, the game and it’s rules will be bogus. Nishishi! And those sickos getting their dirty thrills watching us die will realize the killing game sucks and tune out too! Then the mastermind loses!” Ouma explained.

Maki’s typically stoic gaze shifted into one of slight horror.

“There are… people watching us?” Maki asked.

“Yep! This whole game is being broadcast live! That’s what I’ve figured out at least. And don’t worry. I disabled the security cameras here so neither Monokuma or the audience can witness our little conversation,” Ouma said.

“If we stump Monokuma and prove the rules are unfair, then the game ends? We all go home?” Maki asked, skepticism creeping into her voice.

“Weeeeeell, not everyone,” Ouma said with a smile. “When the game ends and the others are freed, they can seek medical help for your boyfriend and maybe save his life. You’ll make it out of here too and be able to see the stars with them. You’ll catch the rainbow!”

“What you said before wasn’t a lie, at least not completely. If I agree to help you, I would have to kill you and we would all go free,” Maki said. She sighed. “Are you really okay with that? Me killing you? Even though I’ve strangled you a few times, it was never with the intent to kill.”

“I’ve made up my mind. I’m just a dead man walking now!” Ouma laughed. “I’ve written up a script with the scenario for my murder and eveyrthing you’ll need to say to throw everyone off during the trial. Of course, you’ll be in an Exisal to keep things interesting.”

Ouma’s demeanor became more serious.

“Kaito will live with this plan. Everyone will. I’ve already decided that I would be the one to end the killing game.”

He grasped Maki’s hands.

“When you all win and escape, tell DICE about my sacrifice. Tell them I died fighting off a hoard of robot pirates using nothing but my toothbrush and kung fu skills. Nishishi~”

“Enough lies,” Maki sighed. “If this is what you want, I’ll help you. For everyone else. Now, how are we staging your murder?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“S-so you two had a plan to end the game? To save all of us?” Himiko asked.

“I did it for all of you, especially Kaito,” Maki said. She looked at Saihara. “But now, it seems like our plan has failed.”

“Damn right it has!” Monokid yelled. “Cuz we’re back, bitches!”

“Don’t be so loud,” Monofunny complained. “You’ll burst my dainty little eardrums.”

“With us around, youse bastards can’t attempt another break-out or mystery victim situation,” Monosuke cackled.

“That’s right! With my cute little cubs alive and kicking again, I have full control over the Exisals now!” Monokuma declared.

“Alive and kicking again?” Monotaro asked. “Haven’t we been alive this entire time?”

Monodam stayed silent.  
“No! You haven’t failed!” Kaito declared. I, Kaito Momota, Luminary of The Stars, say nothing’s impossible! We can still beat Monokuma. All we need is-”

“No. It’s over,” Maki said. “There’s no escape for me. Maybe there never has been. Maybe this has been coming to me for some time.”

_But life’s not a wheel with chains made of steel…._

“NO! That’s bullshit! You’re more than a killer, Haurmaki! You’re brave, strong where it counts and I lo-”

Kaito’s declaration was cut off by another bout of coughing, blood spewing out of his mouth with every cough.

“You idiot. You need to save your energy.” Tears started to form in Maki’s eyes. “You still haven’t seen the stars yet.”

“But I can’t just let you die!” Kaito declared.

_So bless me…._

“You’ll be okay without me. Ouma and I might have failed, but all of you can still succeed. You can end this game,” Maki said.

“No, we won’t be fine. Or at least, I won’t,” Kaito said. “Because, well, I love you Maki. I don’t think I could do without you. I want to spend however long I have left with you.”

_Bless me…._

“Y-you do?” Maki said. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. “You idiot. I love you too. I can’t believe that the time for me to admit it is the last time we’ll ever see each other.”

_Oh bless me…._

“FATHER,” Monodam interjected. “PERHAPS-WE-CAN-PUT-THE-PUNISHMENT-ON-HOLD. THESE-TWO-GET-ALONG-SO-WELL. IT-WOULD-BE-A-SHAME-TO-TEAR-THESE-LOVERS-APART.”

“Only a useless scrap of metal would say something so stupid!” Monokid yelled. “Why the hell would we not take the opportunity to see some guts and blood?”

“That’s right, Mono-whatever the hell your name is. It’s about time we finish up with this sappy love stuff. The audience wants to see some despair,” Monokuma said.

He put his paw on Monodam’s head.

“If you don’t have anything good to say, just keep your mouth shut.”

Monodam said nothing in reply, but there was a strange look in his eyes.

“Now then! I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin!” Monokuma cackled.

_Come the dawn….._

“No! This isn’t over!” Kaito yelled. He turned to Monokuma. “I’ll tear you apart, you furry fuck!”

The astronaut tried to lunge towards Monokuma, but the others held him back.

“Let go of me! I need to save Maki!”

“It’s over, Kaito,” Kiibo said. “Monokuma is back in power now. If you try to attack him, the Exisals will kill you. I don’t want to see Maki die either, but there’s nothing we can do.”

“We can carry out her wishes though,” Saihara spoke up. “She wants us to live so we can escape. What we’ve learned from this case shows us that Monokuma isn’t invincible. We can beat him and end this killing game.”

_Come the dawn…._

“That’s right! We can’t give into despair now! Maki wouldn’t want that!” Himiko declared.

“Yeah! We need to keep fighting!” Shirogane said.

“Guys…” Maki started to become choked up.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s… PUNISHMENT TIME!” Monokuma exclaimed.

Monokuma pulled out his gavel and the platform with the red button rose out of the ground. He leaped into the air, did a flip, and smashed the button on his way down. The monitor above him displayed a pixel sprite of Monokuma draggin a pixel sprite of Maki to her doom.

**Game Over.**  
**Maki has been found guilty.**  
**Time for the punishment.**

  
Maki turned to Kaito.

“This is goodbye. We’ll see each other again when you visit the stars. I’ll be waiting for you,” Maki said.

“NOOOOOOO!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kill or Be Killed: The Way Of An Assassin**

Maki found herself dumped into a wide and seemingly endless corridor. The walls were made of rusted sheet metal and there were all sorts of grooves and indents in the walls and floors, indicating hidden traps. She was surprised to realize that she was armed, a dagger attached to her left leg, a handgun attached to her right leg, and a katana tied to her back.

There was a loud metallic thud as the Exisals crashed from the ceiling and into the corridor behind her. Maki’s instincts kicked in and she bolted away. The Exisals activated their machine guns and started firing at her as they gave chase. Given that she had found herself in shootouts before, Maki was able to dodge many of the bullets and maintain her pace. However, she couldn’t dodge every bullet and could feel a sharp pain whenever one hit. She noticed blood dripping down her left cheek and realised a bullet grazed her. As she continued her escape, bullets started to graze the entirety of her body, and her outfit became filled with scratch marks. However, there was minimal blood.

A couple dozen feet ahead lay a massive steel slab descending from the ceiling. It seemed as if Monokuma was trying to block her escape and leave her at the mercy of the Exisals. In the second it took for Maki to register the new obstacle, she let out a gasp of pain as she fell to the ground and grasped her right ankle. A bullet pierced right through the bone and her sock quickly turned red. She could hear the loud clunking footsteps of the Exisals approaching and tried to stand. The pain was unbearable, but she had been through worse. She wouldn’t be able to run as fast, which worried her.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps became unbearably loud as the green Exisal appeared in front of her. Maki stared down the machine and wondered why it hadn’t fired at her yet. Without warning, the Exials picked her up and started dashing towards the rapidly descending slab.

_This must be Monodam,_ Maki thought. _That Monocub is trying to rescue me._

The other Exisals appeared and the machines turned to face each other, as if the cubs were staring at each other in confusion. Then, they opened fire on Maki and her rescuer. Monodam’s Exisal took the brunt of the assault as Monodam focused on getting Maki to safety. His Exisal was starting to lose power from the amount of damage it was sustaining, so he began to open fire on his siblings.

Maki and the Exisal finally reached the slab, which was nearly closed. Monodam’s Exisal lowered itself and it shoved Maki through the gap, the impact leaving a few bruises and breaking a few ribs. Before the gsp closed, Maki saw Monodam turn towards his siblings and the sound of gunfire filled the corridor. Seeing as the green Monocub was fending off the Exisals, Maki stood up carefully and continued running, albeit at a slower pace. She heard the sound of an explosion, but ignored it in favor of potentially escaping.

The corridor became more deadly as hidden spikes, flying knives, hidden turrets, and such assaulted Maki. She winced as she stepped on one of the spikes and it pierced through her foot. She pulled out the katana from her back and deflected the bullets and knives whizzing at her. She winced again as one of the knives pierced into her shoulder, but she kept going.

She passed through the traps, obtaining a few more injuries along the way. Up ahead, there was an army of androids dressed as yakuza. Their faces were crudely painted on and resembled Monokuma, sending a chill down Maki’s spine seeing Monokuma’s twisted face on something so human.

They’re not human though, so this should be easy.

The androids saw her and rushed forward to attack. Maki readied her katana and charged forward. She beheaded two of them with a single precise swing and bisected another one with a downward slash. She nimbly dodged their attacks, despite being injured. However, the numbers soon began to overwhelm her and a katana-wielding android slit her wrist. She screamed in pain and stabbed the katana into its face. She reached down and pulled the gun from her leg.

She leaped backwards, an impressive feat for someone with a broken ankle and multiple bleeding injuries, and gained some space between herself and the androids. She loaded the gun and scored headshot after headshot trying to fend off the seemingly endless hoard of robots. She could see the exit beyond them and refused to give up. Head after head exploded with a shower of sparks and wires. Maki was prepared to fire at the next android until she noticed something odd about it.

The android was small, child-sized even, and was dressed in ratty clothes. The android was holding a gun and had it aimed right at her chest. Unlike the other androids, this one actually looked human. If Maki didn’t know any better, she would have assumed it was a human child.

_A-a kid? Seriously? I need to kill a kid?_

She shook the doubt away.

_No, it’s only an android. I can kill it the same way as the other ones._

Maki took another look at the robot and flashed back to memories of a little girl holding a gun, being forced to kill until she had become numb to it all, an emotionless robot trained to kill. A life where she had to kill or be killed.

Maki’s hesitation was her downfall as she heard a loud bang and felt a pain in her chest. She looked down and saw blood pouring from a circular wound right in the center of her chest. She coughed up blood and her vision grew blurry. The androids took advantage of this and rushed her. Maki endured slash after slash and gunshot after gunshot as her enemies brutally assaulted her. There was blood dripping nearly everywhere from her mangled and disheveled body. Her clothes were reduced to tatters and many bones were broken as the androids also kicked and beat her.

Finally, they left Maki alone as she clung to the last bit of life she had left. The exit seemed to have moved closer. She painfully dragged her mangled body across the floor as her vision grew darker. Right as her hand was about to touch the sweet feeling of escape, the child robot plunged a katana into the back of Maki’s neck. Blood gushed from the wound and her the last spark of life left her eyes. The robot pressed the blade deeper into Maki’s neck and, with a sickening _shink_, sliced her head off.

The remaining students stood frozen in a mix of disgust, fear, and despair as they realized that not even the Ultimate Assassin could escape the fate of every assassin: to kill or be killed.

_Come the dawn…._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed! If you want to see a particular alternate execution, let me know and I will try to write i relatively soon(ish).


End file.
